1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component on the whole, and mainly relates to a coil component that is used for a power supply circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a strong requirement for higher performance especially to a coil component that is mounted on a power supply system circuit in order to improve DC BIAS characteristics, and it is known to use a material whose maximum saturated magnetic flux density Bm is high as a material of a magnetic core in order to cope with this requirement.
A manganese type ferrite magnetic material and a metal type magnetic material can be listed as the material having the high maximum saturation magnetic flux density Bm. However, since an insulation resistance value specific to the material is low in case of those materials, it is known to use a conductor having an insulation coating film on a surface as shown in Patent Reference 1, for example, when a coil component is manufactured by using those materials.
In addition, it is also known that a magnetic core used for a coil component is coated with an insulating paint and the like as shown in Patent Reference 2.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-324714
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-120050